A Night to Forget, A Night to Remember
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Set after the major duel with Kaiba ending with his defeat, Yugi starts to slump into despair. But what happens when the last person Yugi thought comes to offer him comfort? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

A Night to Forget, A night to Remember  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters or anything of it do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful people who made it, I'm just a humble fangirl addicted to it! ^^ I do own the storyline, so please don't take that, k?  
  
Author's Note: Kon'wa, everybody! Moonchild DJ here with my first Yugioh fic, so be nice, please? I tried to remain true to the characters, but if anyone's ooc, sorry! This is also a yaoi (boy/boy love) fic, so please don't flame me if you don't like that type of fic..just don't read it. ^_^ This fic is dedicated to Dangerous Game, my FAVORITE Yugioh fic writer and a heck of a good friend. Thanks for encouraging me, domo arigato, girl! *glomp*  
  
********  
  
"Yugi? C'mon, you haven't said a word since the duel. Please, tell me what's wrong..." Tea Gardner murmured as she glanced down at the shorter boy before her, his strange red-black and blond hair falling limply into the empty violet eyes. "I know you're upset about the duel, about losing your grandpa. but you can't give up now. Kaiba and Pegasus haven't won until you let them win. You still have a chance. We believe in you, Yugi...Yugi?"  
  
No response from the slumped figure that only stared listlessly out the balcony window, not even a sign that he'd even heard her. Tea sighed and drew a hand through her wild brown hair, blue eyes gazing helplessly at her friend.  
  
"Maybe you don't wanna talk right now? Alright. Just remember that me and Joey and Tristan and Bakura are here for you if you need us, okay? Everything's gonna be alright, Yugi, you'll see. Just..don't give up hope yet." She smiled soothingly and kissed his cheek, leaving the room. The violet eyes sparked with some emotion, the lips whispered,  
  
"Grandfather...what do I do now? Everything's gone so wrong. How can the Heart of the Cards, or the Millenium Puzzle, fix this mess?"  
  
"They can't. Only you can, Yugi."  
  
Yugi Mutou glanced up again at the balcony window, gasping as the winner of the duel, Seto Kaiba, his enemy ever since the beginning, stood in the entry of the balcony window, staring at him with a crossed-arms stance, leaning against the frame of the balcony.  
  
"What do you want, Kaiba? Here to cause me more grief? Haven't you done enough?" Yugi growled, getting to his feet and turning his back on Kaiba while he yanked off his jacket and shirt with angry motions in preparation for bed. "I understand you were doing this for your brother, who's also in Pegasus' grasp, but is my grandfather any less important? I was almost willing to kill you to save my grandpa, doesn't that qualify as much love as you have for your little brother, enough determination?"  
  
Seto almost replied that he was willing to do anything for Mokuba, but knew that that wouldn't comfort or soothe Yugi's anger and pain, and he did feel bad about hurting Yugi's chances to win the duels and save his grandfather from Pegasus. That *was* why he was here in the first place, to somehow comfort this engimatic young man who had his respect and admiration.  
  
"I AM sorry that our duel ended so badly. If I had my way, both of us would be facing off against Pegasus to get our family back, not just me."  
  
The golden upside-down pyramid on a chain around Yugi's neck flared for a second as he turned to glare at Kaiba. "Like I would believe you. You're heartless. Except for your brother, you care about nothing and destroy everyone you duel, not even accepting the Heart of the Cards. Your words mean nothing, so why don't you take your empty apologies and leave me alone?!"  
  
Seto gasped, his dark blue eyes widening under the shaggy brown hair. This was a new side to Yugi, full of pain and bitter anger, and he stared at the lightning-haired young man, stunned. He had his head bowed, the blond locks covering his eyes, fists clenched tightly. Seeking to ease the pain he saw there, he reached out and pushed his hair back from his face, smiling slightly at the surprise in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"I'm not entirely a monster, Yugi. I love my little brother, and I know the pain you feel at your grandfather's loss, it mirrors my own for Mokuba. I do not wish you pain, I do not take pleasure in it."  
  
Yugi wrenched away from Seto's touch, the violet eyes narrowed into slits. "But don't you see, Kaiba, you cause me pain just by being here! The sight of you makes me remember that I failed my grandfather, my friends. I lost, and there's nothing I can do about it. Pegasus has won.." He raked his arm across his eyes, wiping away his tears as he turned away from Seto.  
  
"Yugi..!" He moved quickly across the room, wrapping his arms around the shorter young duelist and resting his chin against his head. "Don't cry, you mustn't give up. Pegasus hasn't won yet."  
  
Yugi struggled briefly in Seto's embrace, then sighed and looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice, Kaiba? We're enemies, both in and out of dueling. The more I lose, the better your chances at winning and getting Mokuba back."  
  
"True, but that isn't a fair trade. Pegasus is a cruel man, one who uses any weakness just to duel dirty and have the upper hand. It wouldn't be right to win and get Mokuba and not let you have justice, too. What would your other half think?"  
  
Yugi gasped, eyes widening. "You know about Yami? But how?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Simple. You each have two distinct personalities. You are willing to trust, to give people the benefit of the doubt, even become vulnerable. Your other side is more take-charge, willing to do anything to protect those he loves, even kill the enemy."  
  
Yugi flushed. "He was willing to kill you in order to win the duel for me. If I hadn't taken charge.." He glanced down at the Millenium Puzzle, taking it between his hands. "And now, because of me, I've lost the duel and any chance of getting my grandfather back. I should've just kept my mouth shut and let Yami duel.."  
  
Seto's embrace tightened soothingly. "But then I wouldn't be here to apologize. I never meant to cause you pain, but I had no choice."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I understand. You don't need to apologize." But his luminous violet eyes filled with tears as he glanced away. Seto sighed and ducked his hand under Yugi's chin, pulling the face upwards to look at him.  
  
"But I do. You're suffering because of me, and I feel horrible because I truly..admire you." he murmured quietly.  
  
Yugi blinked. Was Kaiba..BLUSHING?! He noticed that Kaiba reddened even more when he caught Yugi's gaze. He frowned. "Admire? Me? Why for?"  
  
"Well..." Seto coughed. "You're brave, willing to fight for your family and friends, intelligent, beautiful--" His dark blue eyes widened again at the last word, shutting his mouth abruptly. Yugi turned in his slack embrace, glancing up at him.  
  
"Did you just call me..beautiful?"  
  
Seto nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Why would you call me that?" Yugi gasped as Seto's hand grazed his cheek before settling on his neck.  
  
"Because I think you are."  
  
"You...do?" Despite himself, despite knowing Kaiba was an enemy, Yugi's heartbeat sped up at the look in Kaiba's eyes. It was far more than friendly, it was..Yugi didn't have a word for it, be he wondered at it, at Kaiba, at this new development. He stared speechlessly at Kaiba, mind going numb as his head lowered toward his own. He even forgot the pain he was feeling, his whole being focused on the tall, handsome man leaning toward him.  
  
Seto gave him a gentle, soothing smile, whispering, "Let me help you forget for one night, Yugi. Let me be here for you."  
  
"But..why are you doing this? Why do you want to help me?" he whispered back, eyes widening as he felt Kaiba's hands slide up his neck to cup his face.  
  
"Because I care. Because I want to help you. And more.."  
  
Yugi could barely breathe as Kaiba's head lowered equally to his, the stunning blue eyes closing as he leaned inwards. he was going to..kiss him! His heart stutter-stepped in his chest, then began pounding triple-time against him as if to break out. He barely knew what to do with himself, but grabbed Kaiba's coat tightly to hold himself up. Gods, he wanted this kiss, and he pulled Kaiba closer, feeling his arms curl around his waist.  
  
"K..Kaiba.." he breathed, shivering.  
  
"Sshhh. Just feel, Yugi." Seto whispered, leaning closer and kissing him gently. "Just feel..and forget.."  
  
*********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. A Correction, not a chapter

Just a minor oops...I meant to say "Demon Game" in my dedication, not   
"Dangerous Game"...sorry, girl! _ 


	3. Chapter 2

A Night to Forget, A Night to Remember  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh or anything relating to Yugioh, I don't own. They belong to the wonderful people who own them, I just love making fanfics! ^^ But I do own this story and its ideas, so please don't take!  
  
Author's Note: Hey, minna-san! Moonchild DJ here, back with another chapter to ANTF, ANTR! It took me a while to come up with this part, so I hope you enjoy it! Demon Game begged me to get another chapter up, so I honor her request. ^_^ As usual, it's yaoi..if you don't like, don't read. Please let me know what you think!  
  
********  
  
"...Just feel, Yugi." Seto whispered, leaning closer and kissing him gently. "Just feel..and forget.." He didn't want to scare him, he sensed this was his first kiss, so he took his time, let him get accustomed to it before giving in himself. He could feel him trembling, and smoothed his hands down his arms soothingly.  
  
Yugi gasped at the touch, senses aflame at this experience. Why was Kaiba being so gentle? He was ruthless and domineering everywhere else, why the change? He would've asked him, but the question flew right out of his head at another kiss from him. He purred in pleasure, his fingers clenching Seto's coat lapels desperately. Ah, this was heaven..he would've never imagined being kissed by his enemy could feel so wonderful.  
  
Seto leaned back, smiling. Judging by his flushed countenance, Yugi's troubles seemed to have evaporated. The violet eyes opened and glanced at him dazedly. He drew a finger down his cheek and watched the eyes flutter shut with a shaky sigh.  
  
"Yugi..." he murmured. What was it with him that he could make him forget everything? The trouble with Pegasus, the fear for Mokuba. Even the fierce and bitter battle with Yugi himself that he had had to use all tricks to win..everything faded away in this moment, just in a kiss with Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba..? Wh...why...?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you..doing this? We're enemies.."  
  
"No. We're not. Not this night.." He kissed him again, leaning into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Tonight..I offer a night to forget everything.."  
  
"But..but I want to remember this.." Yugi whispered back, letting go of his coat and having enough daring to slip his hands under his shirt and caress the smooth skin there, smiling in pleasure as he heard Kaiba gasp in surprise, shivering into his touch. "I want to remember everything of this. Everything of you."  
  
"Yugi.." Seto gasped, closing his eyes at the sensation of his hands gliding across him. "...Y-Yugi..why?"  
  
Because you're an honorable, just man. One that I respect, too. You took the time to put my soul at ease, and for that, I want to remember everything."  
  
"But what about your friends? We're enemies, Yugi.."  
  
"I know. We'll handle it all when the time comes. In the meantime..I think this shirt and coat need to come off.."  
  
Seto smiled. Shy little Yugi Mutou just said that? His other self must be influencing him..he gasped as Yugi's hands moved from under his shirt, moving up to unbutton it. He nodded in silent acceptance, shrugging off the coat, letting yugi take care of the shirt.  
  
Yugi sighed, letting his eyes feast upon the skin he'd bared. He wasn't sure why Kaiba would be interested in him, he looked like a child compared to him, all smooth tan skin and trim and strong and gorgeous. He trailed his fingers across the skin, marvelling that a simple touch could make the great Seto Kaiba shudder so. He glanced up at him, his violet eyes wide in question.  
  
Seto struggled to breathe right. That feather-light touch on his skin served to undo him, and Yugi was looking at him as if afraid he'd done something wrong. He moved a hand and clasped it around one of Yugi's, squeezing it, hoping his eyes were telling him it was all right to continue, since it seemed he'd lost all ability to speak.  
  
Yugi gasped at the intensity of his eyes. They seemed to fairly smolder, never breaking his gaze, while his hand held his tenderly, caressing it. He..liked what Yugi was doing? He blushed, ducking his head for a moment, letting the blond strands cover his eyes as he thought things through.  
  
"...Yugi?" Seto whispered, releasing his hand to rest his under his chin, pulling his face up slowly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi blushed again. Was he that transparent? It seemed Kaiba could read him like a book, while he knew next to nothing about what he felt.  
  
"It's..nothing, really..nothing's *wrong*, it's just..I don't know why you're doing this. I mean, yeah, you told me you liked me and didn't want to see me hurt, but still--"  
  
Yugi blinked as his stuttered explanation was halted by Kaiba's fingers on his lips. He glanced at him in confusion, eyes widening when he chuckled slightly.  
  
"You talk too much. I'm doing this because I WANT to. Unless..you don't want me to..?"  
  
"No, no, it's not like that! I want you to, it's just I don't understand why."  
  
Seto sighed. "Yugi, there's a lot more to life than questions. Like just feeling with your heart and letting what happens, happen. I want you because I want you. Simple as that."  
  
Yugi frowned. "Is it really that simple?"  
  
"If you let it be. Do you want me here?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Do you want me to hold you, kiss you?"  
  
Yugi nodded, blushing shyly.  
  
"Then that's all we need right now. I came here for a purpose, and while this isn't what I had in mind when I came here, I'm not going to just pretend it didn't happen. Are you?"  
  
"How could I? It's ingrained into my mind. I could never forget. But..if there was anyone to like, I thought it would be Yami. He's strong, brave, determined. Like you.."  
  
Seto shook his head. "He's a good duelist, a worthy opponent. But we wouldn't click, we'd be forever trying to one-up each other. He doesn't have your heart, though. Your innocence, your kind heart."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Kaiba..do you mean that?"  
  
Seto smiled, running a hand through the wild tri-colored hair. "I mean it. With everything in me."  
  
Yugi gasped at the intensity in his voice. He meant it. He pushed himself on tiptoe, grabbing hold of Seto's shoulders and kissing him fiercely. He shivered as he felt Seto's arms pull him closer, wrapping around his waist. His head spun, and he clutched him closer to keep himself upright. "Seto.." he murmured against his lips, giving into the kiss.  
  
He barely registered the door opening, only coming back to reality when he heard Tea's voice.  
  
"Yugi, I know you wanted to be left alone, but weeeeee..!!"  
  
Yugi gasped, pulling back from Seto, nearly falling over in surprise had it not been for Seto's arms. "G-guys..!"  
  
Tea, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Ryou Bakura stood at the doorway, jaws practically hanging to the floor. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Um..I can explain...I think..."  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	4. Chapter 3

A Night to Forget, A Night to Remember  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-13(may go higher later)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and anything thereof does not belong to me. Only things I own pertaining to Yugioh are the stuff I bought in the stores and my fanfics. Please don't take my ideas or this storyline, or I may have Yami send you to the Shadow Realm. Thank you, and have a nice day. ^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to this fic! ^_^ I know it's been a while, but it seems I have problems getting anything written for a Yugi/Seto fic more than for a Jou/Seto fic. Perhaps that's 'cause Jou/Seto's my favorite pairing..*grin*..that and the fact writer's block is trying to kill me..thanks for your patience, tell me what you think, and enjoy! ^.^ **Dai-onna and lily22, this chapter's dedicated to you! Thanks for your reviews and your pushing me to get a new chapter out! *glomps* **  
  
********  
  
"...Yugi, I know you wanted to be left alone, but weeeeee..!"  
  
Yugi gasped, pulling back from Seto, nearly falling over in surprise had it not been for Seto's arms. "G-Guys..!"  
  
Tea, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura stood at the doorway, jaws practically hanging to the floor. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Um..I can explain...I think..."  
  
Explain?! How could he? It wasn't like something like this was easily explained. It wasn't a case of not knowing what he was doing, nor was it some sort of one-night-stand-thing. True, Kaiba had come to help him through this funk he was in, but it was turning into more. And he wanted more. It was the first time since knowing them that Yugi wished that the others didn't show up..  
  
"Uh..no offense, Yug, but how can you explain THIS?!" Joey, the first to find his voice, motioned to Yugi and Seto with a sort of flustered gesture. If it wasn't so embarrassing, Yugi would've laughed as Joey blushed. But he was too shocked to laugh. He was too shocked to do anything, especially come up with an explanation.  
  
Seto glanced at the stunned boy, then glared at Joey.  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business, then, mutt."  
  
Joey blinked, then glared back. "It IS my business, Kaiba! Yugi's my best friend, and I won't have you hurting him!"  
  
Seto sighed. "Loyal, but stupid as always. If I'd wanted to hurt him, I had plenty of time before you guys showed up."  
  
"That's NOT what I meant, and you know it."  
  
"Oh, you mean the puppy is capable of thought? Will wonders never cease, you actually have a brain under that mop you call hair!"  
  
Tristan, Tea and Ryou sighed and dogpiled on the growling Joey, used to these antics between the two. Yugi blinked and glanced up at Seto with a slight frown.  
  
"That wasn't nice, you know.."  
  
Seto smirked. "I know. But it's so fun to get him mad."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped and glanced at the trio trying to calm down Joey. "Now what?"  
  
"We wait until they leave to pick up where we left off..unless you don't want to?"  
  
Yugi couldn't help but blush. He glanced shyly up at him. "I like where this is going...but maybe we shouldn't rush things? Just..see what happens?"  
  
"Let the cards fall where they may.." Seto murmured, then nodded. "Maybe that's best. I don't want to cheapen what's happened here by taking things too far. What happens, happens."  
  
Yugi smiled and raised up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips, blushing furiously. "Don't get me wrong..I..really liked what you did, and I want more. But over time."  
  
Seto nodded in understanding. "Agreed. We take this as far as it goes, but take our time."  
  
Yugi beamed, nodding, raising up to kiss him again. ignoring the group's gasps, not caring, only reveling in the feeling. He felt Seto purr in pleasure, felt his hand sift through his hair, and shivered. He whimpered in slight protest when Seto pulled back, trying to cling to his coat.  
  
"I'd better go, before I can't stop.." Seto murmured, winking as he saw Yugi blush. "See ya 'round." He nodded at the group, smirking at Joey's growl, and left as quietly as he came.  
  
Tea turned and sort of blinked in disbelief at Yugi. "Yugi..and I mean this in the nicest possible way..but have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"Tea!" Joey growled. "That's not fair! Don't you come down on Yugi like that!"  
  
"Huh?! Joey, you're the one that blew when we all found out!"  
  
"Uh..yeah..but I kinda..changed my mind? See..Kaiba was the only one to pull Yugi out of his state after the duel. Not us. Him. Maybe we should just let them work this out for themselves?" Joey sweatdropped as they all stared at him like he'd grown another head. "What?"  
  
"Amazing, Joey..that actually made sense." Tristan replied dryly. "You're actually using your head."  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I don't?"  
  
"If the shoe fits--ACK!"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes as Tristan and Joey got into another fistfight, then glanced at Yugi. "Is that what we should really do, Yugi? Just let you and Kaiba work this out?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "You guys are my friends..but this new thing between me and Seto..it's a matter between us, to see where it goes."  
  
Ryou sighed. "We understand. But you'll still talk to us about it, you'll tell us if anything goes wrong?"  
  
"Of course! I know you're only worried about me, so I won't shove you away for that!"  
  
Tea grinned. "Then we wish you all the luck..even if it is Kaiba. I mean, he can't be all bad if he can reach through to you. We'll try to accept it.."  
  
"Thank you, Tea, Ryou..even Joey for understanding. I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm glad to know my friends are behind me."  
  
Tea and Ryou smiled, leaving him to get some sleep, pulling out the still- tussling duo out with them.  
  
Yugi smiled, relieved to have such understanding friends and and walked over to the bed, laying down. He blushed as his mind strayed to Seto's kisses..who knew how far they would have gone if not for the group's interruption. Maybe it was best they HAD intervened..  
  
//Do you think it's wise to trust Kaiba, Aibou?//  
  
Yugi sighed, answering his other half mentally. /I don't know exactly what to think, Yami. Only time will tell on how things go../  
  
//I hope you know what you're doing..//  
  
/I hope so, too./  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


End file.
